Sweetie
by MsJakePuckerman
Summary: Rachel and Puck doesn't know each other at all. Both of them ran away from home and just wanna get away. They meet each other at a bus that will take them to Detroit. Will they form a close relationship, or will they just remain acquaintances?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I know I have like two other stories that needs to be finished but when I get something into this head of mine I have to get it out. I will make sure I update more often now. I will work on all my stories everyday cause I'm done with my exams! Yay! So don't be too mad guys! Lol These days I have so much stories in my head...I think I may be getting clever. Lol. I listened to Carly Rae Jepsen's Sweetie, and I got inspired to write this fic. I think it will be great, and I hope you guys will like it!oh and in this story Rachel has a little sister that was also adopted by Hiram and Leroy! She's about 14 years old. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Glee. Just the plot.**

_Chapter 1: Realising it's time to go._

I couldn't believe it. Why were they like this to me? They weren't pushing my sister to become what she doesn't want to? Why me. Is it because I always go on about how I wanna do something great with my life? But great doesn't define being on Broadway. Not anymore. That was their dream for me. Not mine. I want to be a doctor. Yes, I know it may sound weird because, oh Rachel Berry has an amazing voice and shouldn't waste it by going into another career, well what the hell am I supposed to do?

I can't live in the shadows of someone else's dream. Eventually I would become unhappy, and I don't want to be unhappy for the rest of my life. I want to be happy, I want to get married and have a normal life. I'm not going to lie, when I was young, I always had dreams of Broadway, the thought of me being in the spotlight made me the happiest girl on earth, but I'm not little anymore. I'm 18 years old. People change.

I have been going to Carmel high since my freshman year. My dads thought that putting me in Mckinley high would drag me down because it wasn't as fancy as Carmel, at first I believed it, but as time went on I really ached to move schools. Not only because of people judging and bullying me all the time, and not because of a guy that I feel freaking hard for dropped me, because I wanted to experiment.

But to my dads, experimenting was bad, forming a friendship with people that have less standards than you is bad, everything is bad in their snob heads! Don't get me wrong, I love my dads, they adopted me when my mom threw me away, but every nice person has a dark side. It has been proven over and over again.

I just can't handle it anymore, the pressure, the lectures, the constant talks..it got way too much for me. I knew I had to do something but what possibly can an 18 year old girl do with no job, no money, no nothing?

But then there was my sister, Katy. She is 14 years old and she is the sweetest sould you can find. Well she is my adoptive sister, but we grew very close together after a few years. It's like she's my blood. She can't possibly be left alone in the hands of my dads? Damn, I'm not saying they are bad parents, but what if they pressure her too? What is she going to do? Come up with the plan that I currently have in my head that I still think is a bad idea? She would never survive alone, I have to think about her well-being, but I can't make myself unhappy.

"Rachel!" I heard my daddy, Leroy calling from downstairs, I was busy on my laptop searching for towns nearby Lima, just a few miles ahead, just to see how it is, and what's in the town. Katy came rushing in my room and had a very serious expression on her face.

"Daddy look's very excited about something Rachie, come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. I really was not in the mood to know what they were excited about, and oh how angry I got when I saw what was in my daddy's hands.

He held up an envelope, and my name was written in big bold letters. "Come, open it!" I didn't understand why he was so happy, I knew he and my dad were up to something. I reluctantly grabbed the envelope from his hands and opened it. It felt like my heart stopped when I read it.

I was accepted into NYADA! Wait...what? I didn't apply! I don't want to go there! I knew it, my dad and daddy signed me in into the most expensive school in New - York, knowing I wouldn't say no because I knew how much work they put into it! But they were completely wrong! I threw the paper on the floor and turned around but my dad stopped me.

"Rachel, honey, what's the matter?" As if he didn't know. Can't they see how upset I am about this? I literally feel like dying inside. I just can't.

"I can't go to NYADA. I can't and I won't. It's not my dream, it's yours. Haven't you ever thought about what I wanted? I don't want to be on Broadway anymore! Please just stop pressuring me! I can't take it anymore!" I started crying. I felt a burning sensation running through my throat, it was very unpleasant.

My daddy got angry. I saw red flashing through his eyes. He put his hands on his hips and stared at me. "Rachel Barbra Berry! You are going to NYADA! Me and your dad have put so much work and money into helping you fulfill your dream. And you are not going to throw it back into our faces! I thought you were a respective daughter Rachel, but the way you're acting now is absurd!" He waved his hands in the air as he talked, I turned my head to see Katy running up the stairs, I wanted to go after her, but I won't leave my words unsaid.

"You see what you did?" I said pointing up to where Katy ran off. "That's how I feel every freaking day of my life. Maybe I can't be the daughter you want me to be. And just because you have this thing against me, doesn't mean you have to make Katy suffer she doesn't deserve it! And if you don't like me the way I am now, then you don't have to!" Without knowing I started raising my voice. I didn't feel bad at all, because I had to stand up for myself for once and for all.

He was speechless, he stared at me with wide eyes, I turned around and saw the hurt in my dad's eyes, I didn't know what was the cause of it, but I really don't care. I have to get away. I have to go.

I knocked on Katy's room and saw her curled up on her bed, hugging the teddy bear I bought her for her birthday close to her chest. I heared her sobbing and my heart instantly broke. I sat down on the bed, and she immediately got up, and curled into me. I ran my finger's through her curly hair, trying to comfort her.

"Sshh...it's going to be okay."

"No Rachie it's not. I know something bad is going to happen, I don't want to be alone. Please don't go..pl-please." She fell into my lap, and I started crying more. How could I break her heart by leaving? Who was I to do that? But I can't stay here anymore. I have to find my own path.

"You won't be alone Katy. I'll make sure of it. I will always be there for you but you have to understand that I can't live here anymore."

Katy looked up at me with her big puffy eyes. She had the same eyes as mine. That's why I felt so close to her. "Who's going to take care of me? Who's going to dress me up, do my hair? And lecture me about boys? You're the only one who's ever done that Rach! I don't want to be abandoned by you too!"

I knew she was talking about her mom and dad. Her real ones. I hugged her closer to me and kissed her head. "I'm not going to abandon you. When you're old enough you're coming to live with me. I just need to get away from dad and daddy." She didn't say word after that. And thoughts ran to my head. What if I could ask my best friend to check up on her? I mean I feel bad for leaving but I'm not happy here, I wish I could take her with me but I can't.

My best friend who's in Mckinley. She has had a child before, and she loves Katy very much. I am going to ask her. I know she'll say yes.

XxX

Three days after I made my decision. And I have been preparing both me and Katy for my leave. She finally understood why I had to go but still asked me to stay. When I told her I asked Quinn to look after her, she lightened up a little but I could still see the hurt in her eyes.

Quinn was more than happy to looked after her. She was the sweetest friend I have ever had, and even though she wasn't in the same school as me, we were closer than ever.

I already packed my suitcase and my shoulder bag with clothes and things that would be necessary, including my laptop. I told Quinn about everything and she said she will support me with whatever my choice would be. She even offered that I stay with her, but it was still close to my dad's and I knew they would find me.

I booked myself a bus ticket to Detroit, far but not that far from here. I don't know why I chose it, but it seemed nice. I asked Quinn to take me there when my dads were at work, and Katy was at a friends house, I already said goodbye to her, but I miss her already. I heard a honk in my driveway and saw that it was Quinn, I hurried out the house, with a teddy bear of Katy's in my arms. I jumped into Quinn's car and she sped off.

"Are you sure about this Rach? I mean, it's all so sudden, where are you going to stay?"

I looked up at her and saw a small tear escaping her eye. I grabbed her hand. "I will be living in a hotel Quinn, and I will work as a waitress or something while I do my studies. I still have a student loan type of thing that I can use so it won't be a problem. I'll be fine."

She stopped at the bus station and got out with me. She walked me to the bus stop and when I put my bags down she pulled me into a hug. "You are the bestest friend I have ever had. That's why I'm giving you this." She took out an envelope. When I opened it, I started tearing up again.

In it was money. And it seemed like quite a lot. Enough to perhaps rent a small and cheap apartment in Detroit. But I couldn't take it. "I can't accept this Quinn.."

But Quinn waved it off and shoved it into my bag. "It won't even be missed. I'm doing it because you're my friend and I love you. I atleast want you to stay in a decent place."

"Thank you." I said my voice breaking. I hugged her one last time. She had to go. I can't see her now, I'm going to change my mind and I don't want to. Finally we managed to say goodbye to each other and I watched as she drove off.

I waved at her one last time, and went to go sit down at the bus stop. Clouds were turning grey, and I knew it was going to rain, life was just not on my side today was it?

XxX

Fuck this. I can't stand it anymore. My ma has turned into someone I don't know. Ever since that scumbag of a boyfriend came into her life after my dad, she has changed. And its not fair towards me or my sister.

I don't care about school anymore, my friends, nothing. I have to get the fuck out of here and today is the day that I will. My ma should understand, I love her and everything but at least I have to go away for a while. I can't just leave my sis to be in their presence forever, alone.

I packed my bags, and threw everything in that I would need for a few days until I would get enough money to buy new things. A friend of mine, Dave works in a car shop almost like Burt's, in Detroit, Michigan. He is more than happy to help me, he would even help me with a place to live until I can get on my feet. He's a nice guy.

I already said goodbye to my friends at Mckinely, and Mr Schue. It wasn't even a surprise to them and I didn't care. Although there was that one person who cared. Quinn. She supported me, and talked me through everything. She mentioned something about a friend in the exact same position as me, and therefore she could help me.

The time came for me to leave, and I walked to the bus station. The skies were turning gray, it was going to rain soon, but I couldn't care less. I could drown in my fucking sorrow for all I care, I have no use in life right now so what's the use?

I sat down at the bus stop next to some girl who seemed like she was crying for days. She was beautiful, this girl, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. It started to rain, and I saw her shivering. I don't know why the hell I cared but I did. I didn't even know this girl! She could be some pshyco freak or something planning to kill me.

"You gonna get sick you know? Put on a jacket or something."

I saw her look up with red eyes. She smiled softly, then played with her fingers. "In my haste I forgot it." She finally spoke. She had a nice voice, and did I mention she was pretty?

I fumbled through my bag and pulled my leather jacket out. I handed it to her, at first she seemed confused but she took it and put it on. "It's weird I know, but I can't let a pretty girl like you freeze to death."

She finally managed to laugh, and it made me forget about everything. There was something strange about this girl. Not bad strange good strange.

"Thank you. You're the first person besides my sister and best friend that's been nice to me in a very very long time." She looked up at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. Somehow, I could relate to her. Then it hit me.

"What's your friends name?" I asked now curious.

"I don't know if you know her, but her name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray, she goes to Mckinley high."

I knew it. This was the girl Quinn has been telling me about. What was her name again? Mabel?

"Yeah I know her. Your name is Rachel?" I finally remembered her name. For a moment I knew she was getting the tiniest bit of scared but I calmed her down before she could call the police. "Don't sweat it. Quinn was my friend too. I was going through a tough time and I needed to get away, so she told me your story, not details cause it's private. It made me feel better knowing I'm not the only one. I'm not a crazy stalker don't worry."

She eased up at my words and I could have sworn I saw her smiling again. "Quinn's like that I mean, we're not even in the same school, but she's my best friend you know?"

I nodded my head. Quinn was a nice girl. I dated her, but when we broke up, we just became close friends. I didn't know if I should tell her or not, but I decided not to. "The name's Puck."

She laughed hysterically. I didn't even find it offensive, because her laugh, like I said made me think about good things. "Puck? Really?"

"'Tis my nickname. Agh, my real name is Noah. Noah Puckerman. Friends call me Puck for short."

She finally understoon and stopped laughing. People started to stare. I didn't want them to think I was giving her drugs or something. I don't want to go to jail, again!

"It's nice to meet you Noah."

"My name's-" but I stopped, I actually liked her calling me Noah. It seemed to fit. Soon the bus came, and I, because of the gentleman that I am, grabbed her suitcase and carried it in. I walked to the back, with her following close behind. I put the suitcases in the baggage compartment and asked her where she'd like to sit. She said the window seat, I wanted to sit there so I cursed myself for asking! Why the fuck am I always so nice?

"So what you planning to do in Michigan?" I asked her when the bus drove off. I felt my stomach turn around as I took one last look at Lima. I won't be returning soon.

"I want to work part time as a waitress and go to study. I want to get into medical school, so yeah. That's about it. You?"

"The same. Get a part time job and figure out what I wanna do. Until then, I'm just going to earn some cash. Where you gonna live?"

She stared down at her lap and I couldn't help but wonder what her legs looked like. " I will be living in Michigan hotel. Apparently is nearby the university and the restaurant. So, until I get a apartment that's small but nice, I will live there. And you?"

"I'm crashing at my friend Dave's house. He's a family friend so he's willing to help."

She nodded her head. We started talking about all sorts of things. Neither of us said to each other why we are running away from Lima, but we just met. So it was understandable. She told me her interests, I told her mine. It was weird how much we had in common. Talking to her made me feel...happy again. It felt like I have known her for a long time, and hopefully I could get to know her a little more. Although she said that she just went through a tough relationship, and she's probably covered with walls around her heart, I figured she was that kind of girl. But it was nice to know I would have someone else than Dave as a friend in Michigan.

It was a long trip to Detroit. But we talked the whole time. At one point she fell asleep, and her head rested on my shoulder. I smiled at her, and tilted my head back, I was super tired too, so I hoped that I would get a good rest.

Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all?

**A/N: short, short, I know but my first chapter will be . I plan on making my others longer since I will be posting about once every two or three days, I don't know yet. And if you noticed, I don't know anything about Detroit. I did research, but then I thought since its my story I could make stuff up, so all the colleges, restaurants, hotels, and everything that seems weird is totally made up by me. I want to make it different and add my own stuff. I hope you will still like the story! Lemme know what you thought! Xoxo**


	2. First Night In Ann ArborTogether

**A/N: I just want to clear something up. Firstly, yes, the guest review helped, but secondly, I was slighlty taken back by it. Because I did, for about an hour, and to this moment I still do, researched about Detroit. And suburbs, and restaurants, about everything. Even though it may have not been "accurate" some other people seemed to like it, but for the sake of the story, I will change it, and put my research into this chapter. Because I know people always get bad reviews and all, but because of the few amounts of bad reviews I got on all my stories in the past few days I wanna try and prevent it as much as possible. Oh, and I think it is possible if Puck has friends in Detroit, this is a fic after all, and its a type of an AU, and like I said "Dave" is a family with all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter 2:First Night in Ann Arbor...together. _

After a very, very long bus ride we finally managed to arrive in Ann Arbor in Michigan, Detroit. At first, I didn't know where I was going, and Noah, for some reason, sensed it, and told me to go to Ann Arbor with him, so that I can at least know someone and that I won't get lost and put myself into danger.

When we got off the bus stop, Noah told me he asked his friend, Dave, about hotels that were good and affordable, and we went straight to the hotel. He asked around where it was, and people told him it was only a block away, so we walked there. We didn't really talk at all, I was too busy with my thoughts to say anything.

I guess I should have planned everything more better, I mean, what would have happened if Noah wasn't here, and I went to some bad part of the city and most likey get killed? So I was actually very thankful that Noah offered to take me to Ann Arbor. Although I got this strange fuzzy feeling in my stomach whenever I look at him, and it got worse when he told me about Ann Arbor, and that he asked Dave for safe hotels, but I quickly shook it off because I knew it would be crazy to think that I like him. We practically just met, I didn't know anything about him, and Quinn didn't even bother telling me about him, and I was sure as hell going to make a point out of it to interrogate her about it. I was her best friend? She told me about everyone, all her friends, but left out Noah. It made me wonder...

"We're hear." I heard Noah's strong voice from beside me. I looked up and saw the hotel. It was actually a Inn, because the name was Comfort Inn. It seemed like a very nice place, I didn't get any bad vibes from it like I always do about things and people if they seem off, so I was actually excited to live here. I hoped that Katy could come live here with me soon, that is if my dads would let her go, but if she turns 18, who can stop her? But I wanted her too come earlier, so I would wait for everything to calm down, and let her come live with me, I think she would be better off that way.

We walked into the building, and went straight to the desk where a woman was sitting, most probably in her late 20's. She greeted us with a warm smile and asked how she could could help us.

"I'm looking to rent a room. Just for me, for about three or four days, I'm not sure."

She smiled and typed something into her computer. She looked up at me again. "We have a special. You see, normally the cost of the rooms per night is about 90 dollars. You can stay here for four days for only 300. It's only on the one room though, but thankfully its available."

I nodded my head and said I would like to take it, she got the keys out of a small comparment behind her and walked me to my room. It was on the second floor, and still Noah was with me. I wonder what he was up to. She gave me the keys and wished me a nice stay, I smiled at her and entered my room.

Noah, who still carried my bags, placed it on my bed. It was quite a nice room, comfy to live in for a few days. The bed, was placed next to the door with two bedside tables. Across the room there was a desk with a chair, on it was a hairdryer, a phone and a menu. To the left was the bathroom and a dresser for clothing, to the right was a small dining table with two chairs, it was small, but perfect until I could get my own place. I just hoped that I could get one within four days.

"Why don't we go have dinner?" Noah asks me as he got up from the bed where he sat. I smiled and said that I would love to, I was tired but starving. I locked the door behind me and walked with Noah to whatever restaurant we were going to.

"So how exactly did you meet Quinn?" He asked me while we were walking through the snow. It was getting dark now, and the scenery looked beautiful as snow covered all the buildings and trees. I could actually imagine myself living here for the rest of my life.

"Well, we met when we were in the third grade. We were best friends ever since. Then the time came for high school, my dads put me in Carmel High, saying Mckinley wasn't right for me, I really wanted to go there but, at that time I couldn't really stand up to my dads. We fighted a lot, then we wouldn't speak for a whole month, but then we would both apologise and then we were best friends again. I have never met anyone quite like her. She's a very nice girl."

"That would have been nice you know, if you were in Mckinley. It's a nice school. Even though I fucked up a lot of things there."

I looked at him questioningly. "I was a total badass. Bullied people, slushied them, cheated on girls, the whole package."

When he said he cheated on girls it actually made me for a moment think that he was a bad guy, he must have seen the change of expression, because he said that he wasn't like that anymore.

"Ever since Quinn and I broke up, I changed."

"You dated?"

He frowned. Obviously confused as to how I didn't know that they dated. "Quinn never mentioned you, or that you dated for that matter. She always told me about all her friends, but you, she didn't mention. I have no idea why, but she didn't."

We stopped in front of a small cafe that had a big sign that read "Afternoon Delight". I inhaled the smell of the food coming out of the roof, my stomach roared, and I immediately felt the need to devour a whole plate of something nice. Noah opened the door for me and motioned for me to go in.

"After you." On one hand I knew he was doing that because he seemed like a gentleman, but on the other hand I knew he was probably looking at my ass, and the smirk on his face when I turned around proved it. He just shrugged and walked me to a booth that was in the far corner of the cafe. A small waitress came up to us and asked what we would like to drink. We both ordered coffee, and when she darted through the swinging doors, we both scanned our menus for something to eat.

I looked up, then I saw on the notice board that they needed waiters at the cafe. I made a mental note to stop by tomorrow morning and ask the manager about it. I needed to have a job to live while I was at the university in any way, and this small cafe seemed like a very nice place.

The waitress came back with our coffee, and we placed our orders, Noah ordered steak and potatoes, while I ordered vegan lasagne for myself. At first he was confused as to why I ordered it, but when I told him I was vegan he seemed to understand.

"Is it going to seem weird if I ask you why you planned on running away?" He asked me while I sipped on my coffee. I shook my head and said it wouldn't be. I started telling him my story.

"When I was young, well about 15 years old, I had dreams of being on Broadway. Well it was actually my dads dreams, but I was still too young to realise that. As I got older I realised that I didn't want to be on Broadway, I wanted to be in medical school, and my dads didn't like it. They pushed me and pushed me, it got too much for me. About three days before I left they told me I got accepted into NYADA, and I didn't even apply, so I finally cracked, it got too much for me. And it still hurts me for leaving because I left my sister behind. We were so close, even though she was adopted."

He slumped back in his seat and gave me a warm smile. He placed his hand over mine that was resting on the table, and the touch sent shivers down my spine. Our moment, if it could even be called that, was ruined when the waitress came with our food, it smelled lovely, and Noah immediately dug into his food. I looked at him and laughed.

"What?" He said with a mouth full of food. "I'm hungry."

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. I asked for the bill and wanted to pay, but in Noah's mind he was the one who asked me to dinner so he should pay the bill, I told him that only happens if it was a date, he only replied with a smirk, then we stood up and he walked me back to the hotel. His bags was in my hotel room so he kind of had to walk me. I told myself I shouldn't get excited for no reason.

"So is Dave picking you up?" I asked as I unlocked the door to my room, he went in after me and collected his bags. He nodded.

"Yeah, I texted him, he would be here any time soon."

"Should I walk out with you?"

"No-you don't have to. You had a long day. But thanks, I had a great time." I could see he wanted to give me a hug, he hesitated, so I just giggled to myself and walked up to him and gave him one. The feeling of his strong arms around me made me want to stay like that forever, but I knew that was just impossible, so I pulled away and wished him a good night.

I closed the door, and when I did I just leaned back against it and smiled. I knew it was stupid, I was acting like a girl, I mean I know I am one, but one of those girls who's head over heels in love with a guy, and just went out with him. I couldn't possibly be in love with him, I just met him. It would be completely weird.

I decided to get some clothes and head into the shower, I also got out all my things for my nightly routine, and I couldn't feel more refreshed when I fell down onto the bed and just rested. I didn't think about anything that was bad, at all. Then my mind drifted to my sister, I remembered that I had to call her, so I immediately turned on my side and grabbed my phone from the table.

I went through my contacts and scrolled until I found her name, I dialled it and patiently waited for an answer.

"Rach! I'm so happy to hear from you!" Her pitchy voice came through the phone.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, I kind of got caught up with something. It isn't something bad don't worry."

"I know that voice. You met a guy didn't know?"

Without answering, she already knew my answer through my silence. I cleared my throat and said, "How is everything?"

Katy sighed through the phone, and I could hear her get up and walk. I heard a door close and she said, "Not good Rach. When daddy came home and noticed you weren't here he was furious. And when he saw your things was packed, he got more angry. He asked me if I knew where you went but I just said I didn't. He told dad, and ever since then they have been calling everyone, even Quinn. But she called me back and said she didn't know anything."

I could hear the panic in her voice, so I sighed into the phone and closed my eyes. "Katy don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'm in a safe place, and soon you can come live with me. I just think me, including you need a break, so when everything gets calm, I'll come over and get you ok?"

She just said, "okay Rach." We talked for about another 5 minutes, when I heard someone calling Katy and going into her room. I noticed the voice was my daddy's so I told her to tell him it was a friend and that she should hang up. I heard the anger in his voice, but I didn't regret running away. I do miss him, and my dad, but I can't live in their shadows anymore, it wasn't right.

I told myself I would call Quinn tomorrow, so I placed my phone on the table, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XxX

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing wildly. I looked at the phone with one open eye and saw it was Quinn calling me. I sighed and answered it.

"Why in the name of everything that lives haven't you called me? I have been worried sick Rachel! I thought someone kidnapped you and killed you!" Quinn said frantically.

I raised my one eyebrow, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Quinn I'm sorry. I couldn't call you because I got caught up with something-or at least with someone."

"Who Rach?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Does a certain Noah Puckerman ring a bell to you? Yeah, I met him at the bus station. Why didn't you tell me about him Q?"

She sighed. "I don't know Rach. I really don't have a reason, any excuse would sound ridiculous. Did he tell you about us?"

"Yes he did. But its ok. Don't worry about it, listen I have to go okay? I have to stop by the cafe and then go to the university. I call you later."

"Okay Rach. Be safe. I miss you."

I hanged up the phone before I could burst out into tears. I really missed her. She was the only person along with my sister, and probably now Noah, that was nice and understanding towards me. I made myself forget about it, then I got some clothes out, and got dressed, ready for my day for job hunting, and to get to the university. I had a feeling its going to be a long, long day.

XxX

I woke up with a banging headache, no I did not have a hangover, I didn't even drink. I had a long day and didn't sleep well. And what made it worse was that I crashed on the couch and Dave's dog was all over me and he slobbered on literally every place on me.

I gently threw the dog of me, and got up. I headed into the shower, and got dressed. Dave came out looking like a complete mess. His hair was all around the place, he went into the kitchen and made coffee for me and him.

"You look like shit man!"

"Fuck you!" Was the only words he could have said. I laughed and him and he told me that we would be leaving soon to go to the workshop. We finished our coffee and got into his car and headed out to work. He asked me about Rachel, I just told him she was a friend of Quinn's and we met on the bus. There was no need to lie to him, so I told him the truth.

I don't know why I said it, but I blurted out that I may think that I like her, throughout the day, Dave wouldn't stop teasing me about it, that was one thing about him, once you tell him something serious, and he finds it funny he would make a point out of it to not let it go. I guess I should have to put up with that for a few days now.

As I worked on a car, I thought about her. I mentally cursed myself for not asking her number, I didn't want it to seem too forward so I didn't ask her, but I now regretted it because I really, really wanted to ask her out again. She said last night that she's going to try and find a job at the cafe where we were at, so I was going to go there tomorrow when I'm not busy with work, and see if I can find her.

I just felt this weird, odd connection to her. I knew I couldn't say I was in love with her, but I didn't lie when I said I liked her. I hoped that she felt the same way, because I didn't want to make an ass out of myself. Why did I even feel like a total softie now whenever I think about her? It felt like all my badassness was melting away. But I guess, for her it was worth it.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the chapter was short. I know I always promise to make them longer, but I always end them short. I hope you guys don't get mad at me for that! Lol, so I hope you liked this chapter...I will try and update soon. No promised though. :)**


End file.
